Reploid Masters
by Shephard1138
Summary: When X, Zero, and Axl investigate mysterious signals, they encounter individuals that have connection to their pasts and help them face an ancient formidable threat to all Human and Reploid life on Earth. Update coming soon.
1. Chapter 1

**REPLOID MASTERS**

Chapter 1

**Date: 21XX, Classified Reploid dig site.**

Armored armadillo was losing himself in his thoughts. It had been over 6 months since the last Maverick uprising occurred. An uprising similar to the very first one he took part in himself. This made him wonder if he was right to continue to follow Sigma after the former Maverick hunter leader turned against not only the human race, but also his fellow Reploids. Armored Armadillo was one of the Maverick's most loyal servants during the uprising. Being trashed by X saw the end of his loyalty to Sigma. However, seeing as how someone had taken his former position in the Maverick Hunters, Armored Armadillo was forced to take up a demoted position in the science division. Working as excavation for the science teams had given him a lot of time to think about if the Maverick Wars were really necessary. The planet was almost completely restored after the incident with the Eurasia colony that occurred all those years ago. After the most recent Maverick Uprising involving a reploid named Colonel Redips, Earth has been in a long uninterrupted state of peace. The reploid/human council, being led by a mysterious being called the Ancient, has worked exceptionally on restoring the planet. Just recently, Armored armadillo's science team, led by the newly reformed reploid scientists Dr. Doppler and Gate, are trying to uncover mysterious signals coming from two separate locations. The first one was coming from an underground bunker that has until now been hidden from the rest of the world. The other one was coming from Ground Zero, the location of a massive crater that was home to what was once the Lanfront ruins. According to what Armored Armadillo heard, the Lanfront Ruins was the location of one of the adventures of X's predecessor, the original MegaMan. This had the Reploid/Human Council concerned. What if the evil that MegaMan had defeated there was back and causing the signal? What if was a Maverick trick set up to trap X, Zero or Axl? That would have to wait as the science team was exploring the bunker. Armored Armadillo, who came back to what was going on right now, was leading a small group of Reploid diggers down one of the abandoned hallways of the bunkers, getting closer to the source of the signal.

Digger:" Sir, I think we may have reached the source of the signal".

He was standing in front of a large set of blast proof doors. Whatever was causing the signal was on the other side of those doors. Armored Armadillo examined the doors and found a weak spot.

"All of you stand back".

As the diggers retreated a few meters away, Armored Armadillo backed up, curled up his armor into a ball, and rolled into the doors at full speed, breaking them open. Once he uncoiled, he looked around until he saw a sight that shocked him. The room was filled with what appeared to be old stasis capsules. On the far wall was a computer with the words "Stasis mode at very low power. Sending out emergency signal." He immediately called the science camp to tell them what he found.

Armored Armadillo: "Armadillo to base. Armadillo to base!"

Gate: "This is Gate. Go ahead."

Armored Armadillo: "We found the signal source! It's coming from an an emergency stasis beacon! This room is filled with active stasis pods! I suggest we get some teams down here to examine these right away!"

Gate: "Understood, Armadillo. Dr Doppler is on his way down with Douglas and a few scientists!"

…

**( 10 minutes Later) **Dr. Doppler was extremely curious about this new discovery. He paced nervously as Douglas used a scanner to examine the pods.

Dr Doppler: "What did you find?"

Douglas: (excitedly) You aren't gonna believe this sir! We scanned the pods. 3 of them contain organic beings while the rest contains mechanical beings. The pods are also set to awaken the hosts and open up at a certain time. They're going to open in less than half an hour. Imagine what or who will come out!

Dr. Doppler: Hmmm. Just in case, we should take precautions in case they are hostile. I'm going to radio Hunter Base and request them to bring X, Zero and Axl for protection.

Douglas, however was not paying attention to Dr. Doppler, focusing on the pods.

Douglas: (absent mindedly) Okay. Sure.

…

**(20 minutes Later) **X, Zero and Axl were just arriving at the dig site and were being greeted by Gate, who was running the camp while Doppler was with Douglas.

X: So, What exactly was it that you guys found?

Gate: We found what appear to be stasis pods of some kind. All we know is that 3 of the contained beings are organic while the rest of them are mechanical.

Zero: Aren't you guys worried that there may be hostile beings in them?

Gate: Yes. That is exactly why we called you here as "insurance" in case they are hostile.

Axl: Well, I'm not waiting. I wanna meet our new guests.

Zero: Wait Axl. Remember, these newcomers may not be friendly.

Axl: (smiling) So? Friendly, new allies. Not friendly, (heh heh) target practice.

Zero: (sighs) Lets just go.

As the three Maverick Hunter walked down to where the pods were at, X couldn't help but feel that something felt strange yet familiar about this place. This thought made him start to slow down a little.

Zero: (noticing X stopping) X?

X: Huh- oh sorry Zero. This place just seems so familiar to me for some reason.

Zero: Same here. I don't remember why though. We were never here at all.

X: I know. I just have this strange feeling that something surprising is gonna happen.

Zero: Hmm. Maybe the occupants of the pods have something to do with it.

As the three maverick hunter entered the room, Douglas welcomed them by telling them they got there on time.

Douglas: You guys made it! Good. The pods are getting ready to open.

X: Alright guys. Ready your weapons just in case!

As soon as x said that, he raised is X-buster while Zero unsheathed his Z-saber and Axl pulled out his Axl bullets. The first pod, which seemed a little smal to most of the other started to depressurize and slowly open. Everyone in the room was shocked at what they saw.

Zero: …my god…

Axl: Whoa.

Dr: Doppler: Impossible. It…..it cant be.

X: Megaman?

Inside the pod, still unconscious, lay a small brown haired boy with armor and a buster similar to X's. It was the original Megaman The other pods started to depressurize and open. The organic pods first then the mechanical. What was seen in the organics pods would be enough to give a normal human a fatal heart attack out of shock. Inside the organic pods were an old man in a lab coat with a very thick white beard, a middle aged brown haired man in glasses with a similar lab coat and a young blonde 14 year old girl in Russian clothing. The other pods started to open as well revealing a large number of unique mechanical beings in stasis. Everyone in the room could not believe what they were staring at. It was the entire Light and Cossack families in perfect hibernation. Dr Light and Dr Cossack were alive.

X: I can't believe it. They're alive.

Zero: Wow, X. You got your entire family back.

X: I have so many questions….

Axl: Wait a minute! How is this possible! Didn't they all die!?

Douglas: Actually, there is no official record of their demise. They were just presumed deceased after the Dr. Wily's final plan not only eradicated himself, but caused a lot of devastation to the planet.

Gate: (on the radio) This is Gate. What's going on? We're picking up a huge amount of life signs.

X: X here. You will not believe what we found. Call Hunter base and tell them to send a couple passenger transports. We'll need them to bring back what we found.

Zero: The council is not gonna believe this.

Axl: The council? Imagine the look on Signas's face! It's gonna be hilarious!

Douglas: Uh guys...they're waking up.

X: Huh?

The pod occupants were starting to awaken.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Date: 20XX Dr. Wily's Emergency Bunker**

Megaman was at a loss of words. Not only had Dr. Wily managed to capture and imprison Dr. Light, Dr. Cossack, Kalinka, Roll, Eddie, Auto, Tango and Beat, but he also was able to recover and physically harness traces of the dark energy that Duo was searching the galaxy for. But the worst part of it was the fact that he had weaponized it for use in nuclear warheads and completely brainwash and empower his remaining robot masters. Megaman knew that this would be one of his most difficult missions yet; more difficult that the Ra-Moon incident or when Wily's "ultimate weapon" woke up prematurely. As he sat in the camp that he and the robot masters that joined up with Dr. Light and Dr. Cossack had set up, he knew that in the next few hours, the decisions that he and his allies would make would determine whether or not the Earth would survive. As he sat down leaning against a tree petting Rush who was napping next to him, he looked around at his friends who were preparing for the final battle. This small army included him, Protoman, Dr. Light's first and second generations of robot masters, Dr. Cossack's Robot masters, the Robot Masters from the Robot Tournament incident and from the Roboenza epidemic. While Megaman was lost in his thoughts, Protoman noticed that his brother seemed nervous and went over to talk to him.

Protoman: Rock, are you okay?

Megaman: Huh? Oh, hey Blues. I'm just nervous about what going to happen in the next few hours. What if we don't succeed? What if Wily launches the dark bombs before we can stop him?

Protoman: Don't worry, Rock. The humans should be safe with Dr. Cossack's prototype city shields. We- Chillman stop teasing Ice man! Where was I? Oh, yes. We'll beat him and save our family. I promise.

Megaman: I wonder if Bass would join us if he wasn't being repaired?

Protoman: Probably. But, he and Treble are still recovering from their fight with Wily' ultimate weapon.

What Protoman said was true. Bass and Treble were both inside two experimental repair pods being examined by Elecman, Galaxyman and Brightman inside the main tent.

Megaman: We should go check to see if the others are ready.

Protoman: Agreed.

They walked over by the bonfire set up by Fireman, Flameman, and Magmaman. Gutsman was playing a game of poker with Commandoman, Diveman and Knightman while Bombman was watching.

Gutsman: Full house! Ha ha!

(A couple cards fall out of his helmet)

Commandoman: HEY!

Knightman: You bloody cheater!

While Gutsman was getting beat up, BombMan noticed Protoman and Megaman coming towards them.

Bombman: Hey, guys! How ya doing?

Protoman: Just seeing if everyone is ready.

Bombman: Well….

(Knightman has Gutsman in a headlock while Diveman has his arms pinned)

Gutsman: OW! Get off! Sorry! Let go!

Bomb man: They're ready. We're just waiting for Nitroman and Plantman to return from scouting Wily's bunker.

As soon as Bombman said that, Nitroman and Plantman appeared.

Megaman: What did you guys see?

Plantman: You are not gonna believe this.

(to be continued)…..


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Megaman and his team gathered in the main tent to hear Nitroman and Plantman's report. Protoman was concerned with what Nitroman and Plantman had to say. The two of them seemed very disturbed with what they saw.

Protoman: Start from the beginning.

Nitroman: Okay, dude. See, its like this. Wily's got his bunker heavily guarded with Sniper Joes. Only, there's a little difference with these ones. Wily's been experimenting on them with the dark energy. No only are their shots deadlier and a hell of a lot more explosive, but they got a messed up skeleton look to 'em.

Plantman: But that ain't the worse part. He's experimented on some of his few remaining Robot masters as well. However, their more complex circuitry ain't reacting as well to the dark energy as the Sniper Joes'. We saw Junkman. He looked liked he was barely holding together and seemed a heck of a lot more savage than he ever was in the past.

Nitroman: It was freaky, man. You could, like, literally see the dark energy moving through his circuitry.

Brightman: Hmm…mutation on simple robot technology, but deterioration on Robot master technology...this could be problematic for us. What else did you see?

Plantman: Well, we couldn't see too much without the risk of being discovered, but we did find out that Wily is planning on something real bad. He's thinking of using the dark energy on the Megaman Killers, Stardroids, and small nonfunctional remains of Ra-moon.

Tomahawkman: What!?

Oilman: Aw jeez.

Elecman: The man is insane! The world won't survive that kind of chaos!

Megaman: I can't believe it. Ra-moon…..

Strikeman: Wait….what's Ra-moon?

A lot of the Robot masters present never heard of Ra-moon. But Megaman, Protoman, and their six original siblings knew all too well what that was.

Iceman: Ra-moon was an ancient super computer that Wily tried to use to create a massive robot army.

Fireman: He was able to use it to bring back Quickman's team and Shadowman's team of Wilybots and cause an emp field that affected all technology. Even our sister, Roll, was suffering from the effects.

Bombman: Unfortunately, Ra-moon turned out to be fully self aware and evil.

Megaman: I had to fight my way to Wily's hideout with help from my brothers. In the end, the Wilybots gave their lives to help me destroy Ra-moon.

Pharaohman: You don't suppose that Wily is thinking of bringing him back with the dark energy to gain control over him, do you?

Skullman: Think about it. This is Wily we're talkin' about.

Concreteman: We gotta stop 'em.

Gutsman: Ain't that the truth. You guys find anything helpful?

Nitroman: Actually, I was able to steal this without being detected.

Nitroman pulled out a small cube and set it on the table in front of him. The cube activated and showed a hologram of the bunker's schematics.

Plantman: See this? (points to a tunnel) That's a sewage tunnel that leads right to the security room. If we can get someone in their, they can shut off the security and we can just stroll right in, kick Wily's ass, and free the Doctors. The tunnel is flooded however, so we may need Diveman, Pumpman, and Splashwoman to do this.

Protoman: That's actually a great idea. Good work, you two.

Nitroman and Plantman were happy with that remark. However, Windman had a concern.

Windman: Wait a minute. What do we do about the deranged robot masters. From what these two said, they sound like they could effortlessly rip us to pieces.

Suddenly a mysterious voice answered from the back of the tent.

?: We'll take care of them.

Everyone turned around to see that Bass and Treble were out of the repair pods fully healed and ready for a fight.

(to be continued)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

( 4 Hours After the end of Chapter 3)

Thing were starting off fine for Megaman and his friends. Diveman, Splashwoman, and Pumpman snuck into Wily's Bunker and disable the security, allowing the battle to begin. As they entered, they found that the huge bunker had a lot of sections. They decide to split into their respective teams to cover more ground in the bunker. Megaman, Protoman, Rush, Bass, and Treble made up the main team that would go toward the control room where Wily was presumably waiting for them, while the others got into their respective robot master teams. Elecman's team would investigate the holding cells where the prisoners were presumably being held. Solarman led his brothers over to the science halls, Yamatoman and his team went into the hangar, Pharaohman's team would take the armory and Hornetman led his siblings to the crew quarters. Before they split up, they made sure that they would all stay in radio contact and wished each other luck.

…**.**

As solar man and his team headed over to the science halls to stop the experiments, Chillman noticed something that gave him concern.

Chillman: Has anyone else noticed that we haven't encountered any resistace since we got here?

Then, almost as if his question were being answered, four figures jumped out from inside an exhaust vent like animals, startling the group. Plantman and Nitroman were right about the mutated Sniper Joes. Not only did the green robots have better accuracy and more devastating shots, but they looked quite different. Their limbs were longer, they were hunched over and much more agile, an aura of dark energy surrounded each of them, but the most striking feature was their helmets. While their helmets retained the visors with the glowing red eye, they now had hinged jaws with the edges pointed like teeth allowing them to open their mouths wide and let out an almost non-human shriek.

Commandoman: WHAT THE…!?

Blademan: GOOD LORD!

Nitroman: See!? I told you they were freaky looking!

Solarman: Not now, you guys! Attack!

The mutant Sniper Joes, as Solarman's team found out, were extremely difficult to defeat, they appeared to be immune to all forms of attack until their weakness was found when Nitro launched a wheel cutter that accidentally bounced off the floor and into the face of one of the mutants, causing it to go offline.

Nitroman: Awesome! Guys, aim for the head!

Blademan stabbed one in the eye-slot, shutting it down instantly. Strikeman threw a rebound striker hitting it in the face knocking its head off. Sheepman used thunder wool right above the final one, overloading its circuitry and causing it to explode. The eight robot masters took a pause and watched as the dark energy evaporated out of the dead mutant Sniper Joes.

Strikeman: Dang! Those things are tough to take down!

Solarman: Hang on. I'm gonna radio the others to let them know what we encountered. (turns on his wrist mounted radio) Solarman to all teams. We've encountered Mutant Sniper Joes. Watch out for ambushes. They attack from the vents. Their weakness is their head. Aim for the head.

Megaman: Copy that, Solarman.

Pharaohman: Acknowledged.

Yamatoman: Understood.

Hornetman: Got it.

Elecman: Thanks for the heads up. We can hear some crawling in the ceiling. We'll take care of them.

Solarman and his team entered the science wing and, after fighting through some more mutant Sniper Joes, found the main experimental chamber. Inside was a metal table with an energy laser hanging from the ceiling pointed directly at it.

Strikeman: Probably where the doc does his dark energy experiments.

Suddenly a voice inside the chamber spoke up.

?: Correct! Now, if you would be so kind as to unlock me from this table, please?

The team then noticed that someone was pinned to the metal table by cuffs. It was a bulky green and yellow robot with red eyes.

Solarman: Auto?

Auto: (a little scared) Yeah, its me. Get me out of this before Wily comes back to experiment on me. I think I may need an oil change!

Blademan used his sword arms to cut the restraints holding Auto down. Auto sat up, got off the table and let out a huge sigh of relief.

Auto: (smiling) *whew* Glad you guys got here when you did. Is Rock here with you? Did you rescue the others?

Pumpman: The others are here?

Auto: Yeah. Wily has them locked up. He was gonna use me to test out the upgrades he made to that dark energy he's got. The last time I saw the others, they were in the holding cells.

Solarman: Don't worry, Auto. Elecman and his siblings went to free them.

…

Meanwhile, in the holding cells, Elecman's team was taking on the ten Sniper Mutants that tried to ambush them. Elecman shot a thunder beam right into one mutant's eye, causing it's head to explode. Cutman threw a rolling cutter into the back of the head of one about to attack Iceman from behind.

Cutman: It's time to "cut" you down to size!

Gutsman: (crushing a mutant's head with its bare hands) Enough with the puns, already!

Cutman: (smiling) I can't help it. Making jokes brings me "shear" delight.

Timeman: (using time slow on three Mutant Joes) Oh, for god's sake, Cutman!

Iceman: (Using ice beam to behead the slowed down mutants) Focus, you guys! We're in the middle of a battle, here.

Fireman sticks his arms into the mouth of two mutant Joes and activates his fire storm, incinerating them from the inside out.

Fireman: Ah gotta say though that his jokes ain't as ridiculous as Oilman's street talk.

Oilman was using the oil slider to crush the heads of the last two remaining mutant Joes that bomb man knocked over with one of his hyper bombs.

Bombman: He's got a point, dude.

Oilman: Man, don't hate on the street lingo!

Elecman: Alright, guys. The enemies are down. Search the cells.

The Lightbots split down the various hallways in search of the prisoners, but the cells appeared to all be empty. Suddenly, Cutman found a glass cell that appeared to be sealed tighter than the others. Unfortunately, there was no light inside, so he couldn't see if the prisoners were in there, so he called out to the others.

Cutman: Guys! I'm not sure, but I think I found their cell!

Fireman showed up first and shined a flame so that they could see inside. Lo and behold, there was Dr. Cossack, Roll, Kalinka, Beat, Tango and Eddie sitting against the walls in chain restraints. Everyine of them was asleep except for Tango who happily meowed at Cutman and Fireman, waking up Roll. Roll saw Cutman and Fireman behind the window and smiled at the sight of them.

Roll: Brothers! You found us!

Cutman: Of course we came, sis.

As the others started to awaken, Cutman tried to break the glass with his rolling cutter, but it didn't even leave a scratch. Fireman tried to use his firestorm on it, but there was not even a mark.

Cutman: Slag! Just hold on you guys. Gutsman will be here soon to break the glass and you guys will be free.

Roll: Did you guys find Auto!? We last saw him being dragged off by these sniper Joe mutants!

Fireman: Don't worry. Solar man's group rescued him.

Dr. Cossack: The roboenza robot masters are here? Who else came with you guys?

Elecman had just appeared from down the hallway.

Elecman: Megaman and Protoman were able to convince the robot masters from the Robot Tournament to come along with us, the roboenza robot masters, and even your robot masters.

Dr. Cossack: My creations have come to help? Even Skullman?

Elecman: Even Skullman.

Dr. Cossack: I am very proud of them right now. Where are they?

Elecman: (examining the glass) We'll bring you to them once we get you guys

out of here.

Kalinka: Wait, I have a question. How did you defeat Junkman?

Cutman: Junkman!?

At that moment, something burst through the wall behind the three robot masters. They turned around and saw a sight that filled them with what humans would consider terror. Standing behind them was a familiar looking figure standing almost ten feet tall with a very heavy amount of liquid dark energy traveling through his barely held together body and with a crazed looked on his face as he yelled in an extremely distorted and monstrous voice.

Junkman: **GOOD****…****ROBOTS****…****MUST****…****DIEEE!**

**(To Be Continued…)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Cutman: Yikes!

The crazed Junkman charged at the three robot masters bent on ripping them to shreds with his bare hands. Fireman, Elecman, and Cutman barely dodged his attack. Each of them tried using their weapons on him, but he shrugged them all off almost as if he didn't notice them. Cutman was terrified.

Cutman: Run!

The three robot masters made a hasty retreat down the hall to find the others until they ran into Gutsman.

Cutman: Oh, thank goodness! Junkman has arrived! He's a complete monster!

Gutsman: Relax! I'll take care of him!

At that moment, Junkman, who was chasing them appeared and charged at Gutsman.

Junkman: **RAAHHHHH**!

Gutsman: Holy-! I'll keep him busy for a while! You free the prisoners!

As Cutman ran back to the cell, Gutsman faced off with Junkman.

Gutsman: Come get some!

Junkman charged at Gutsman who brought back his fist ready to give off a powerful punch. Just as Junkman was about to lunge at Gutman, Gutsman swung as hard as he could and landed a blow right in the center of Junkman's chest forcing the crazed robot to stagger and grasp its chest. As soon as Gutsman geared up another punch, something strange was happening to Junkman. Junkman put his hands to his own head almost as if he were having a headache and let out a tremendous roar as if he were in pain. Suddenly, to Gutsman's shock, Junkman abruptly ceased to function and broke apart into a pile of nonfunctioning scrap, the dark energy evaporating into the air.

Gutsman: What the hell?

Gutsman stared in confusion at the wreckage for a second then ran back to find the others. As luck would have it, the rest of the group was at the cell.

Bombman: Did you take him down?

Gutsman: Well…I hit him pretty hard, but he just shook it off. That's when the weirdest thing happened. He just acted like he was havin' some kind o' stroke. Then he just fell apart.

Elecman: Well, for now that problem's out of the way. Come on. We need you to break the cell open.

Gutsman: You got it. Stand back, guys.

Gutsman hit the cell door at full force and shattered it with one hit. With the cell door gone, the robot masters freed the prisoners.

Dr: Cossack: Good work, everyone.

Elecman: Okay, Gutsman. Tell him what you saw.

After Gutsman finished explaining, Dr. Cossack was intrigued by this.

Dr. Cossack: Hmm….this could be very bad for society if Wily's bombs infect the world's robotics with the same symptoms. We would be talking about a full scale technological apocalypse.

Kalinka: Father, I am a bit worried. If it does that to robotics, what would it would do to humans?

: Do not worry, Kalinka. Megaman shall rescue Dr. Light and stop Wily's plan.

Iceman: Wait! Where IS Doctor Light!? We thought he was imprisoned with you guys!

Dr. Cossack: Wily has him. They're in the main control room with the Stardroids and Megaman Killers. I heard them say something about using Light as bait for a trap for Megaman.

Meanwhile, Megaman, Protoman, Rush, Bass and Treble were fighting through Wily's last lines of defense. Leaping over spiked pits, blasting through squads of what was left of Wily's un-mutated Sniper Joes, and dodging various traps, they got closer and closer to Wily's location.

Bass: Dammit, how much longer is this gonna take!?

Megaman: Relax. We're almost there.

Bass: We better be! As soon as it's over, I'm cutting loose!

Protoman: Until then, you need to learn to be cooperative with the rest of us.

Bass: Don't boss me around, fool!

Protoman: You arrogant, little son of a-

Megaman: Guys! Focus! We have a job to do.

The three robots and their dogs continued down a long hallway after getting past the last spike trap until they came to a huge set of doors.

Protoman: This is it. Be ready for anything.

The doors slowly opened and they peered inside. The room was filled with what appeared to be stasis pods prepared for use and a computer terminal at the far wall. On the computer screen were the words, "Dark bombs launched. Detonation in 20 minutes.

Megaman: No! We're too late to stop the launch!

Suddenly, Protoman dashed to the computer terminal and started typing on the keyboard.

Protoman: Hang on! I think I can alter their trajectories so that they don't hit any human settlements! (Points to a hidden doorway) You guys find out where that passage leads!

Megaman and Bass sprinted down the empty hallway, on alert for any ambushes while Rush and Treble stayed with Protoman.

Bass: This seems far too easy.

Megaman: I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with you. Keep an eye out.

They finally reached the end of the hallway which opened up into an immense and nearly pitch-black chamber. There was almost absolutely no light inside except for a single spotlight in the very center casting down on something in the center of the chamber. Megaman looked closely and immediately recognized what it was.

Megaman: DAD!

Dr. Light: Rock!? Is That You!? I can't see!

It was Dr. Light tied up to a chair with a blindfold over his eyes. Megaman desperately rushed in to untie him.

Bass: Wait a second, you idiot!

Megaman: Hang on, dad! I'll come and let you loose!

: Rock, wait! Don't come near me! It's a trap!

But the warning came too late as soon as Megaman reached Dr light, a platform rose from underneath 's chair lifting him out of Megaman's reach. Suddenly, the all the lights in the chamber came on and Megaman realized he and Bass had sprung a trap. Megaman looked around and realized that he was surrounded by a few very familiar figures. It was Enker, Ballade, Punk, Terra and the Stardroids. Bass was suddenly tossed in with Megaman by Punk. Megaman looked to see if he was okay, only to find that Bass was unconscious. Suddenly, an all too familiar laugh came from the far end of the room. Megaman looked in the distance at the far wall and saw that the platform carrying Dr light land next to a small podium on a balcony. Standing at the podium was Dr. Wily.

Dr. Wily: Well, well, well. What do we have here? Why, if it isn't my old nemesis Megaman. Oh, and what's this? The traitor known as Bass has come too. No doubt that your friends and siblings are here as well. Not a problem. Once I'm finished with you, they will be destroyed as well.

Megaman: Wily!

Dr. Wily: I suppose you are wondering what is going on. Well, allow me to just explain it to you. Tonight, Megaman, will be our final battle. I am going to destroy you once and for all. Since you will not be around to see what I have planned, I will just tell you. As you may know, I have finally learned how to successfully harness the evil energy to suit my needs.

Megaman: You know that this stuff can't be controlled completely! Look what it did to Junkman! It tuned him insane until it finally killed him! Do you not remember the trouble it caused when you first used it!?

Dr. Wily: Back when I first tried to use it, I didn't quite understand how it worked which allowed you to foil my plans, not to mention you had help from that blasted space robot! But seeing as how is far from Earth, searching to destroy any of the evil energy left in the galaxy, My experiments on it have gone unhindered. Using some of my robot masters and Sniper Joes as test subjects (I'm sure you saw examples of both in the outer-bunker), I have finally learned how to harness it to empower my robots. Originally, it would turn them into mindless monsters bent on killing anything that moves, but eventually, I learned how to use it to control and empower my minions and empower my weapons. I have not yet used in on the Stardroids or the Megaman Killers just yet. I was going to test it on Ra-Moon, but I decided not to take the chance of him turning on me again. You probably know about the bombs that l have put on a collision course with the world's most heavily populated human settlements. I do not know what will happen to the human populations, for I have not experimented it on organic life yet, but I know that the world's robotic population will fall under my rule and willingly serve me once the bombs infect their circuitry. However, since my time on earth is limited by organic mortality, I will have the Stardroids and Megaman Killers put in charge of my reign with my ultimate weapon, "Project Zero", leading them once I have finished modifying him to blindly serve my cause. With the worlds robotics loyal to me, your father's "Project X" won't stand a chance. HA HA HA HA HA!

Terra: We look forward to that day, sir.

Megaman: You have gone too far this time, Wily! You really should check your bombs, however. I'm not too sure that they're headed where you think they are.

Dr. Wily: Hmm?

Wily pulled out a small PDA and looked at the trajectory of the bombs. They had turned around and were heading back toward the bunker. The would collide in one hour.

Dr. Wily: No, no, NO! You little blue bastard! What did you do!?

A voice rings out from the entrance of the chamber.

Protoman: He didn't do it! I did!

Dr. Wily looked and saw that the Protoman, Rush, Treble, the Lightbots, Cossackbots, and the rest of Megaman's army had entered the chamber along with Dr. Cossack, Roll, Kalinka, Eddie, Auto, Beat, and Tango. The Megaman Killers and Stardroids turned toward the new arrivals prepared for battle. Dr. Wily immediately pressed a few buttons on his podium. A large trapdoor opened on one side of the room and out stepped a huge number of Sniper Joes both infected and non-infected. The platform carrying Wily and the still tied up Dr. Light floated into an area of the chamber that was still hidden in the shadows. A second later, a massive pounding sound was heard. Out of the shadows stepped Dr. wily in the Wily Machine 11. It had the head of Wily machine 9, but it had a massive humanoid body with gigantic lasers attached to its wrists, its shoulders and in its mouth.

Dr. Wily: This is it, Megaman! Only one of us will survive!

(To be continued)…..


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: I forgot to put this in the first chapter. I do not own the Megaman franchise. All rights go to Capcom. Anyway, Here it is, people. The final battle with wily. I don't want to spoil anything, but get ready for a shocker!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The final battle had begun. The Robot Masters were taking on the Sniper Joe Garrison being led by the Stardroids and the Megaman Killers. The battle was intense. There were explosions and shots all over the place. The Sniper Joes attacked viciously, but with the un-mutated half left unchanged, they were easy cannon fodder for the robot masters while the mutants, while tougher and more powerful, were savage and not as strategic as their un-mutated counterparts. The Robot Masters had this advantage. Working together they out strategized the Joes. Tornadoman and Windman hovered above the ground and combined their powers causing a massive cyclone sucking up a huge number of the Sniper Joes. Fireman, Flameman, Pharaohman, Magmanman and Solarman used their powers on the cyclone setting it on fire and incinerating everything inside it.

Fireman: Yee-haw! Feel the burn o' the fiery flames o' justice ya stinkin' no good sum-bitches!

Pharaohman: The afterlife awaits you, demons!

Tornadoman: Nothing can beat us! We'll take you all down again and-

Tornadoman was interrupted by a streak of green that flew by nearly knocking him and Windman out of the air. It was the Stardroid known as Jupiter.

Jupiter: Pathetic fools! You will never win this fight!

Jupiter hit Tornadoman with a large concentration of his Electric Shock. Tornadoman fell out of the sky, injured, but was caught by Concreteman.

Concreteman: You okay little bro'?

Tornadoman: Yeah. Just….give me a minute to recover.

Concreteman: I'll have Brightman help you out.

Concreteman carried Tornadoman over to Brightman who, being built for scientific purposes and not for much combat, was watching the battle by the entrance. Brightman opened up a sack he was carrying and gave Tornadoman an E-Tank, revitalizing Tornadoman and patching up his burn, allowing tornado man to return to the fight.

Tornadoman: Thanks, doc. I owe you.

Brightman: Glad to do my part. You and the others be careful. I don't think a hit like that will be as easy to repair a second time.

Tornadoman: (watching Windman fling Jupiter into a wall with windstorm) Understood, buddy. Now, if you'll excuse me, the others could use my help.

As Brightman watched, Tornadoman flew back into the battle to help the others.

Brightman: (sighs) This is why I do more thinking and less fighting.

At this point, Bass had awakened and saw what was going on around him. Deciding to join the fight, he hovered over to help Tomahawkman, Knightman, and Yamatoman in their melee fight against Punk.

Knightman: (trying to hit Punk with knight crush) Bloody villain! From hell's heart I strike at thee!

Punk: (blocking Knight crush with one arm) You little bitches don't stand a chance against me!

Punk then curls up into a spiked ball and rolls right through the three robot masters knocking them aside.

Yamatoman: (getting back up) You are not worthy of a noble warrior's death! We shall make sure you suffer an agonizing death at our hands. _Nippon Banzai!_

Punk: Heh. I'd like to see you try.

Suddenly, Bass came up behind Punk and blasted him in the back. While the shot didn't cause too much damage to Punk's upgraded armor, it did temporarily take him out of the fight. Tomahawkman helps Knightman to his feel and walks over to the unconscious Punk.

Tomahawkman: We shall finish this fight later.

Bass: You'll have to get in line. I'll take him on myself when he wakes up.

Yamatoman: You will get your fill in soon. (notices Gutsman in a fist fight with Uranus) For now, lets join the rest of the battle.

As the Robot Masters were finishing off the last of the Sniper Joes, Protoman was fighting Terra.

Terra: You think you can stop us? You and your friends are going to die. Once we've beaten you, we'll leave your non-functioning remains out here to be consumed by the explosions of the dark bombs while we will be safe in our stasis units, waiting for the day we awaken and put our plan into action.

Protoman: (fires a charged shot from his proto buster that Terra dodges) You don't have to do this! You don't have to blindly follow Wily's orders!

Listening to what Protoman just said, Terra couldn't help but laugh.

Terra: (knocking Protoman to the ground and stunning him with his new temporary paralysis ray) Oh, you are so misguided! Who says that I'm talking about Wily's plan? After this battle, Wily, the Megaman Killers, and this "Project Zero" will be destroyed as well.

Protoman: What!?

Terra: Since I'm going to destroy you, I may as well tell you my plan. Seeing as how my fellow Stardroids and I are not of this planet, we have much more free will than the rest of you pathetic Earth rust buckets. When Wily discovered us, we had no memory of our lives before arriving on Earth. It all started when Dr Wily started his new experiments on the Evil energy. Back when Wily was planning to resurrect Ra-Moon, he had us recover as much as we could from what was left of the Lanfront Ruins. Once we came into contact with the remains, we suddenly filled with the memories of our lives before Earth. My soldiers and I came from the same ancient civilization of Ra-Moon. We to Earth in ancient times to work alongside him, but our secret weapon, whom you know as Sunstar, went haywire and trashed our ship, causing us to crash and go into hibernation for all those years. Now that we have our memories back, we'll resurrect Ra-Moon ourselves and together, this planet will be under our control.

Protoman: You crazy bastard!

Terra: Heh heh heh. I may be crazy, but that won't matter to you in a couple seconds.

Terra raised his spark chaser to fire a point blank range at Protoman. But just as he was going to fire, a blast of energy him in the back of the head!

Terra: Agh! What the-!?

Terra turns around and sees Megaman had stopped fighting Wily and was standing behind him holding his Megabuster pointed at him.

Megaman: We heard everything you said, Terra!

Terra: We!?

?: Yes. "We!"

Dr. Wily had let Dr Light out of the Wily Machine 11, set him down with Brightman, Roll, Auto, Cossack, Kalinka, Auto, Beat, Tango and Eddie by the entrance to the chamber and had the entire weapon system aimed at Terra as well.

Wily: You goddamn traitor! I reactivated you, gave you your new weaponry, and THIS is how you repay me!? I'll see you reduced to ash for this! Enker, Punk, Ballade, attack these traitors!

Ballade: Yes, sir!

The Megaman Killers stopped fighting the Robot Masters and turned their attention toward the Stardroids who had rallied to Terra.

Terra: If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you get. Stardroids, attack!

The battle resumed, this time everybody against the Stardroids. The remaining sniper Joes were trashed in the fight. While the robot masters and Megaman Killers were destroying the Stardroids, Megaman and Wily teamed up against Terra.

Wily: Megaman, if we win this, I promise to surrender for good and retire my plans for conquest.

Megaman: Deal.

As Wily launched a set of lasers at Terra, Megaman fired a charged shot from his Megabuster, causing damage to Terra's armor.

Terre: Agh! How are you able to damage me!? I should be immune to your Mega Buster!

Megaman: I had some upgrades since I beat you last time.

Terra : That reminds me! We need a tiebreaker! This time, I'll make sure you are taken offline permanently.

The two robots went at each other with everything they had. Neither gained an advantage or lost ground. As the countdown for the dark bombs got closer and closer, the two bots started to grow tired. Suddenly Terra came up with an idea. Temporarily knocking back Megaman with a spark chaser, he pulled out a syringe filled with the evil energy he had stolen from Wily's lab and injected it into himself. The energy had a very different reaction to him than it did to the Wilybots and the Sniper Joes. Instead of turning him into a monster or making him fall apart, it empowered his extraterrestrial circuitry, allowing him to attack Megaman relentlessly. After giving Megaman a beating, Terra was about to give him a lethal blow, when all of the sudden, Wily interfered and fired a shot at Terra, angering the Stardroid. In a fit of rage, Terra ripped into the Wily Machine 11 causing it to collapse in a fiery explosion. Unfortunately for Dr. Wily, he couldn't eject out of the machine and was consumed in the explosion. Dr. Wily was dead. But his sacrifice was not in vain. Bass and Protoman helped Megaman to his feet and gave him an E- Tank, revitalizing him. While Terra was distracted by the doctor's demise, The three robots attacked him with everything they had. The combination of charged blasts from all three busters hit Terra square in the chest doing considerable damage to him. Terra staggered in pain, knowing that if he stayed, he would most surely be destroyed. Launching a blinding flash of dark energy that distracted everyone, he made his way out the entrance, sealing the massive doors behind him so that the robot masters would be unable to escape the bomb's explosion. He ran out the doors and took off into the sky, attempting to escape the bombs that would go off in 20 minutes.

(**10 minutes later)**

Megaman watched as his friends and family were climbing into the stasis pods in the late doctor's control room. He still couldn't believe that the doctor gave his life to try and stop Terra.

Megaman: I still don't understand it, dad. Why would Wily save me?

Dr. Light: I don't know for sure, son. Perhaps he had developed a conscience in his final moments from the guilt of all that he had done in the past. The choices one makes in life can leave different effects on one's self. It's things like this that make me think of what affects our actions can have. I thought of this when I built X. If by chance we awaken some time after him, we may be able to see the affect of his decisions.

Megaman: Do you think we'll ever get the chance to meet him face to face?

Dr. Light: I don't know, Rock. Only time will tell. Until then, we had better get in these pods before the countdown ends. Knowing the devastation and radiation that amount of explosion will leave, we wont be able to exit for over a century, so we'll have to go into stasis until that time is up. thankfully, we aern't located anywhere near human civilization so there won't be any casualties. Climb in, Rock. We only have a few minutes left.

Megaman climbed into his pod and went to sleep. Dr light walked over to the computer terminal and started the activation sequence. He set the time for about 100 years. He climbed into his pod and went into suspended animation just as the bomb coundtown reached the 5 second mark.

**(5.…4.…3.…2...1.…BOOM!)**

**(to be continued….)**

* * *

**Me: Well, there you have it folks. The first part of my very first fanfic. Do not worry. This is not even close to end of the story. Now that we know how Megaman and his friends and family ended up in X's timeline, how will they adjust to their new world. How will X and Zero react to this? And what became of Terra? Stay tuned to chapter 7 to find out.**

**Quickman: Hey! You said that my brothers and I would appear soon! We're still waiting for our turn.**

**Me: Patience, Quickman. You'll show up a few chapter later.**

**Crashman: I can't wait! I wanna kick some butt!**

**Me: Relax, Crashman! don't spoil anything! Gotta go, readers. Please review my story and tell me what you think so far.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here it is. Chapter 7 of my masterpiece. Sorry if it's a little short. I've been a little busy and fit in what I could. Enjoy it, anyway. No flames, please. I'll use them to burn your house down. Just kidding. Ha ha.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Date: 21XX, Wily's Emergency Bunker**

The room was filled with activity. All the Robot Master were coming online at different rates. Zero, X and Axl watched as the teams of reploid scientists were welcoming them to the future and getting them up to speed on what had happened in the last century. Dr Doppler and Gate were helping Dr Cossack and Kalinka out of their pods and giving them a friendly Reploid welcome. While Dr Cossack, who was amazed by the reploids, was asking Dr Doppler questions about the reploid race, x noticed that Megaman, Roll, Protoman, and Dr Light were slowly awakening . He got closer to the pod of Dr Light but stayed out of sight for a second out of pure nervousness of finally meeting his creator and his siblings. As x watched, Dr light sat up and took notice of his surroundings. The first thing he looked as was the pods of Megaman, Protoman, and Roll. The three children had not completely awoken yet, but were starting to stir. He sat up and climbed out of his pod and started to move toward them, only to bump into a reploid with green armor and red goggles.

Dr. Light: Oh. Excuse me. I- wait a minute. You aren't a robot master.

Douglas: Oh my gosh! You're Dr. Light!

Douglas was immediately overjoyed by meeting the legendary doctor and thoroughly shook hands with him.

Douglas: My name is Douglas, sir. And let me just say that it is such an honor to meet you, sir! Every reploid in existence has dreamed of this moment.

Dr. Light: I'm sorry, what was that term you used?

Douglas: Reploid, sir. We were based off of- (notices X standing a short distance form them) Actually, I believe he can tell you.

Dr. Light turns to see who Douglas was referring to and notices a familiar figure staring at him. He immediately recognizes who it is and smiles warmly.

X: Dr Light?

Dr Light: Its me, X.

X couldn't resist hugging his creator tightly. He had dreamed of this moment for so long, wondering if it would ever happen. And here he was. Embracing his father.

X: I've always wondered if this if this day would come true, Dr.

Dr Light: Its alright, son. It has come true. And please. You can call me father.

X: Yes…..father.

Letting go of his dad, X could barely contain his excitement. But his questions would wait until later. He and Dr Light noticed that three others were climbing up out of their pods, watching them. Two of them were smiling.

Megaman: (smiling) Dad, is that our brother!?

Roll: Aw. What a touching father and son moment.

Protoman: Hello, X. I assume you know who the three of us are.

X couldn't help but be a little silly with his "little" siblings.

X: Let me guess. (looks at Megaman) Seeing as how you look like me if I were a 10 year old boy, you must be Rock.

Megaman: (laughs) You got that right!.

X: (Turns toward Roll) This pretty girl must be my "little' sister Roll.

Roll: (smiling) That's me!

X: (Looks at Protoman) That must mean "Mr. Sunshine" here is Blues.

Protoman: Yep.

X suddenly felt something big pick him up from behind and squeeze him tightly in a big hug, much to the delight of Axl and Zero who were watching the family reuinion. X looked behind him to see what it was that picked him up.

Gutsman: Hey there, bro! You probably know who I am.

X: Gutsman, I presume?

Gutsman: (Let's go of X) The one and only. Strongest of the light bots. Speaking of which….guys! C'mere. X is here with us!

At that moment, both teams Of Light bots stopped what they were doing and came over to meet their newest brother.

Jewelman: Mon dieu! Zere is two Megamen? I thought zat only one existed.

Splashwoman: Wow. He looks like a teenage version of the original.

Elecman: (shakes hand with X) Hi. I'm Elecman. Unofficial leader of the Lightbots.

As X is getting to know his family, Bass has gotten out of his pod and is looking around at what is going on around him when something catches his eye. He sees a familiar looking character with red armor and a long ponytail talking to a group of scientists. Bass got a closer look and almost immediately recognized that it was Wily's ultimate weapon: "Project Zero".

Bass: YOU!

Bass's yell got the attention of everyone in the room, including Zero who immediately turned toward him and saw Bass dashing toward him with his Bass Buster charging.

Bass: I'll make sure you stay deactivated this time!

* * *

**Oh, snap! Pardon my language, but shit just got** **real! Stay tuned for chapter 8.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Zero pulled out his Z-saber and deflected the Bass buster shot. Bass let out a huge flurry of punches, but Zero blocked all of them.

Zero: Stand down!

Bass: Not til I tear you to pieces.

Zero, remembering when he was psychopathic, remembered fighting him and his dog. From what he remembered, this bot had a tendency to be reckless in a fight. Zero used that to his advantage. As Bass dashed at Zero at full speed, Zero timed it and did a flip over Bass at the last second, kicking him in his back, sending him slamming into a wall.

Zero: (walking over to the now stunned Bass) Listen. I know our first meeting did not go well. I remember that day. I was an insane monster. You, Megaman, and Protoman had to work together to stop me. I need you to understand that I have changed since then.

As Zero was trying to convince Bass of his changed allegiance, Megaman and the robot masters were watching this in shock.

Megaman: (in shock and disbelief) Wily's ultimate weapon is on our side, now!?

Protoman: I find that really hard to believe.

X: Its true, you guys. He's one of the Maverick Hunters' strongest fighters. And a good friend of mine.

Protoman: How do you know he won't betray you?

X: Hey! He's been through a lot over the years! He gave his life twice to save the world and he had to make very tough sacrifices.

Dr Light: X makes a very good point, Blues. Would someone who has been through that much to keep a world safe willingly betray their allies in a split second?

Blues: …I guess not. But I've got my eyes on him just in case.

Megaman: Kind of hard to tell who you have your eyes on when you where those shades 24/7.

This joke made Roll giggle, but Protoman was not amused.

Protoman: Oh, shut up.

Megaman: (with a sly smile) Touched a nerve, did I, big brother?

Protoman: Don't push it.

Anyway, back to Bass and Zero. Bass was still finding it hard to believe that Zero had become a hero.

Bass: So you say you've changed, huh? What a load of bullshit!

Zero: I'm not lying! I really have changed. I'm not proud of what I've done in the past. Sometimes, it gives me nightmares. The memories of all the devastation I caused ….It haunts me.

Bass: What makes you so sure that you have changed?

Zero: I've gotten help from my friends over the years. With their support, I've become a hero to people. I've even given my life to save this world.

Bass listened to what he was saying and pondered for a minute. He wondered if what Zero was saying was true. For now, he decided to trust him.

Bass: I'll take you word for it….for now. But at the slightest hint of treachery, I won't hold back.

Zero: I understand.

Zero held out a hand to help Bass up, but Bass brushed it aside and got up himself. Axl, who had just got finished meeting X's family, saw the whole thing.

Axl: Ahh…sibling rivalry. 100 years in the making.

X: Whatever, Axl.

At that moment Armored Armadillo appeared in the entrance.

Armored Armadillo: Commander X. The transports you requested have arrived.

Megaman : Commander?

X: Its more of a formality, really.

Dr Light: You really have been busy, X. I'd like to hear about what you've done over the years.

X: It will be my pleasure. And perhaps I can hear about some of Megaman's adventures.

Megaman : We can compare our adventures!

With all the pod occupants awakened, everyone started to leave the bunker and board the transports.

X: We'll get you guys up to speed back at the base.

Megaman: Base?

Zero: The Maverick Hunter Headquarters.

Megaman: Maverick?

X: That's what we call reploids who try to purposely attack humanity. Most reploids don't go maverick by choice. A lot were infected by a virus that turned them evil. It was weaponized by our former leader Sigma. Sigma was the one behind the Maverick Wars. He's presumably gone for good, seeing as how he was destroyed on the moon.

Cutman: Something tells me I wouldn't like that guy.

Axl: Trust me, buddy. You'd despise him.

Concreteman: I'm sure we would.

As the transports finally filled up and took off toward the Maverick hunter HQ, a mysterious figure was looking through a pair of electronic binoculars at the dig site. With everyone gone, there was no need for him to sneak in. He went into the control room and hacked into the computer terminal. Searching through the data, he found what he was looking for. A file on who he was looking for. The file contained all information on the Stardroid Terra. If one could look closely, one would see that the mysterious figure was smiling through the T-shaped visor of his purple helmet. Reaching into a compartment built into the armor on his arm, he pulled out a small radio and spoke into it.

Mysterious figure: This is Vile. I have the information you wanted.

?: Good work, Vile. Download it into the hard drive I gave you and bring it to me.

Vile: Not a problem…..Sigma.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**3 hours later: Maverick Hunter HQ**

The Maverick Hunters' new guests were taking a look around the base while X went to the command center to speak to Signas about their discovery. Cutman and his brothers were talking about their temporary living space.

Cutman: I really like it here.

Iceman: I don't.

Cutman: What are you talking about? It's great. They got individual living quarters for each one of us, a huge training room where we can keep our skills sharp, awesome food in the cafeteria, and everyone's so friendly.

Oilman: Not to mention all the attention we get from the ladies. (he he)

Jewelman: Ah oui. I agree with zat statement, mon ami.

Iceman: That's the problem. All the women keep calling me cute because of how small I am. I'm a soldier! Soldiers aren't cute!

Hornetman: Oh, lighten up. Hey, where are Gutsman and Concreteman?

Elecman: They wanted to try out the weight systems in the rec-room.

Over in the rec-room, Gutsman and Concreteman were competing on which one of them was the strongest.

Gutsman: (Lifting an entire stack of weights) Try beating this, chump!

Concreteman: (Lifts and entire weight bench with one hand) You were sayin' ?

Gutsman was filled with irritation and quickly grabbed the largest thing closest to him. It was the heaviest thing he ever picked up, but he got it.

Gutsman: Ha! Chew on that sucka!

But Concreteman was backing up with a nervous look on his face.

Gutsman: What? Too much of a sissy to beat this?

Concreteman: Um….. You may want to put that down.

Gutsman: And just why would I do that.

?: Because if you don't put me down, I'll kick your ass.

Gutsman looked up at what just said that and he realized what he was holding. It was a very huge and round reploid based off of a mammoth.

Flame Mammoth: I'll say it again, punk! Put me down!

Gutsman quickly put down Fame Mammoth and backed away a few feet.

Gutsman: Uh….sorry.

Flame Mammoth: Whatever. What were you two doin'?

Concreteman: Seeing who's the strongest guy here.

Flame Mammoth: Oh, that easy. Me!

Gutsman and Concreteman: WHAT!?

While the two robots went against the Maverick Hunter, X was about to introduce his family to Signas and Dr. Cain while Zero and Axl were getting the others settled. Before X entered the command center, he turned to Dr. Light.

X: You guy should probably wait out here until I get them ready.

Dr. Light: Of course.

X entered the command center where Signas and Dr. Cain were discussing the other dig sight that had not yet been investigated.

Dr Cain: I assure you, Signas, that we will not have anything to worry about at Ground Zero. Its probably just some treasure seekers looking for any loot.

Signas: I'm not sure we can take chances, Doctor. For all we know, it could be a maverick trap. I talked to the council and they agree that we shouldn't be too risky.

Dr. Cain: (sighs) Strong willed yet a little stubborn. That's what I like about you, Signas. You remind me of Colonel.

Signas merely sighed back at this comment. It brought back memories of when he was a simple soldier under the command of Colonel in Repliforce before he transferred to the Maverick Hunters a few months before the Repliforce uprising. He had a lot of friends in Repliforce. To this day, he has despised Sigma for turning the world against them. As the two began to resume their discussion, Dr. Cain noticed X had enter the room.

Dr. Cain: Ah, X. It is very good to see you. I assume that Doppler and Gate's excavation was successful?

X: Believe me, doctor, it was.

Signas: What exactly was the doctors' discovery? I havent heard anything about it yet, but from what I can tell, it has half the base abuzz.

X: Well, sir, what we found was rather shocking. It was a set of stasis pods dating back about a century ago. The occupant awakened shortly after discovery and have accompanied us back to the base.

Signas: You are letting ancient life forms roam the base? Isn't that a little risky?

X: Actually, sir, you may be surprised at who the ancient life forms are. There are a couple of them outside.

Dr. Cain: Really? I'd very much like to see these life forms.

X: Yes, sir. Okay guys! You can come in!

As soon as X said that, Dr. Light, Megaman, Roll, Protoman, and Rush entered. The sight of the Light family shocked Dr. Cain and Signas.

Signas: X,…..is…is that…?

Dr. Cain: (whispers) My…god….

X: Commander Signas, Dr. Cain, I'd like you both to meet my family.

Dr. Light: Hello to you both.

Cr. Cain: (Shakes Dr. Lights hand) Dr. Light, it is such an honor to actually meet you. I heard stories of your great genius. I'm not sure if you know this, but you and your family are legends in today's society. The thought of actually meeting the creator of one of the most famous hero's of the Maverick Hunters is something that a person could only dream of until now.

Dr. Light: X has told me about you as well, Doctor. I must say I am amazed at how well you have expanded my work. You have truly brought to this world what I thought I would not live to see. You have given robotics the opportunity to think for themselves and make their own destinies. Not only that, but your mentoring and teaching have helped X become the hero he has become today. I feel that I should be honored to meet you.

At that moment, Axl comes in looking for X.

Axl: Uh, X? Flame Mammoth just met Gutsman and Concreteman. Let's just say that neither are making a good impression.

X: I'll handle it. I'll be back, you guys.

Axl: Remember to take pictures!

X ran down to the rec-room to see what was going on. When he got there, he saw a sight he found a little amusing. Gutsman and Concreteman had double teamed Flame Mammoth and had his trunk tied in a knot. Now, normally, X would be mad, but Flame Mammoth was a trouble maker even after rejoining the Maverick Hunters.

X: Hey, what are you three doing?

Gutsman: Oh! Uh….eh….hey, bro. We were just…uh….Concrete, help me out here!

Concreteman: We had no choice! He insulted us and we…did that…in self defense!

X: Relax, you guys.

Flame Mammoth: (Nasally) Wait a minute. Did he just call you "Bro"?

X: Yes he did. You just got jumped by two of my brothers!

Flame Mammoth: Oh….crap.

X: Yeah. And I have sixteen more sibling here to keep you under control.

Flame Mammoth: How...What…When did this happen!?

X: You know those signals Zero, Axl and I are investigating? The first one came from them. They were in stasis for over a century. And believe me when I say this! You mess with them, and they retaliate! But you probably know that by now.

Flame Mammoth: (walking away trying to untie his trunk) This ain't over!

Concreteman: Jeez. Are all hunter like that a-hole?

X: No. The others are okay. He's just a little resentful over how I beat him with ease since he thinks he's superior, which he's not. Anyway, I gotta get back to the command center. Don't cause a lot of trouble!

Gutsman: Yeah yeah. Whatever.

While X was handling the situation in the rec-room, Dr. Light and Dr. Cain were talking.

Dr. Light: X told me about how you served as his mentor for all these years. With your guidance, he's become the heroic, noble and strong willed man I had envisioned him becoming.

Dr. Cain: Please, sir. I don't really deserve all the credit. He was created by one of the greatest minds of the 21st century. It was inevitable that he would reach where he is today. There is also the fact that he received a little guidance and upgrades from the capsules you had left behind.

Dr. Light: I almost forgot about those capsules. I'm glad to see he used them wisely. But you shouldn't sell yourself short. You yourself are an amazing scientist. Unlike my creations, yours were created with absolute free will. While Dr. Cossack and I upgraded our robots with more free will than they originally had, they didn't have full free will.

Dr. Cain: Well, mine aren't exactly perfect. As you probably know, there have been some instances in the past where they some have turned against us. The most notorious was the former leader of the Maverick Hunters, Sigma. It wasn't entirely his fault, however. He was slowly corrupted by a virus he was infected with when Zero awoke.

Dr. Light: Ah. Yes the virus Wily manufactured to empower Zero. Speaking of which, I must know, how did Wily's Ultimate Weapon go from a force of pure destruction to one of X's best friends and an equally noble hero?

Dr. Cain: It occurred right after his fight with Sigma. He too was infected with the same virus that infected Sigma. It had a different effect on him, however. Normally, the virus would cause Reploids to go insane and turn against humanity, like it did to Sigma. However, seeing as how Zero was already insane, it turned him what we would call normal. He has since regained all of his memories, but the bonds he has formed with us keep him a loyal protector of humanity. I heard about how the Robot known as Bass is suspicious of Zero one day turning against us, but I am certain that with what he's been through, he'll stay loyal to our cause.

Dr. Light: I'm curious. What was it that happened?

Dr. Cain: Well, for starters, he has sacrificed himself on two occasions to rescue X from an attack from Sigma and an attack from a Maverick known as Vile. He also risked his life when he crashed a shuttle into a space colony that threatened to collide with the planet. But the thing that took a toll on him the most was the Repliforce incident. Repliforce is another group I created to fight alongside the Maverick Hunters. However, thanks to actions caused by mavericks working for Sigma, they were labeled Mavericks themselves. Unfortunately, X and Zero were friends with two of their members, Colonel and his sister Iris. Zero cares deeply Iris. He may even love her. Unfortunately, when Colonel was killed fighting X and Zero, she was distraught over his destruction and irrationally tried to avenge him. Zero was forced to kill her and he wasn't the same for a long time.

Dr. Light: I'm so sorry to hear that. Is it still taking a toll on him?

Dr. Cain: Actually, while it still haunts him, the toll has lightened. The Ancient, the mysterious leader of our new Reploid/Human council, restored and repaired a few members of Repliforce, including Colonel and Iris. The two have since joined our cause. Iris has become Zero's navigator while Colonel has become the leader for the Ancient's elite Guard .

Dr. Light: The Ancient?

Dr. Cain: Nobody knows his real identity. Whether he's a human or Reploid is unknown. Him and his elite guard have never been seen. All we know is that under his rule, there have been almost no Maverick activity. We'll get the occasional berserk reploids or mechaniloids causing damage to a city, but they're taken care of. They're usually caused by malfunctions.

Dr. Light: Reminds me of the trouble Wily caused for us over the years.

Dr. Cain: I noticed that a many of the robots that have accompanied you and your family worked for Wily.

Dr. Light: Actually, other than Bass and Treble, none of the Robot Masters with us were built by Wily. They were created by either myself, my colleague Dr. Cossack, or various other scientists from around the world. Wily's creations, as well as the doctor himself, are long gone.

Dr. Cain: He is? What happened?

Dr. Light: It was rather unexpected, frankly. Wily had kidnapped me, Cossack, his daughter Kalinka, Roll, Auto, and some of our robotic pets. He had also re-harnessed the evil energy that was being hunted by a robot from outer space known as Duo. Duo has since left Earth, believing the energy to be gone. Wily used what was left of the energy to empower the bombs that devastated the area you found us in and experiment on some of his creations. He tested it out on his garrisons of sniper Joes, turning them into mutant monsters and on his few remaining robot masters, turning them insane and unstable. Rock and Blues assembled everyone present to stop Wily once and for all. However, wily set up a trap with his most elite robots, the Stardroids and Megaman Killers.

Unfortunately, the Strdroids proved to be treacherous and turned on Wily, forcing us to team up with Wily and the Megaman Killers. Most of the stardroids were defeated, but not before they destroyed the Megaman Killers. Megaman and wily teamed up against their leader, the Stardroid known as Terra. Wily even promised to retire his plans for world domination permanently once the battle would end. Unfortunately, Terra injected himself with some of the Evil energy, allowing him to overpower Megaman. Just as he was about to finish him off, the unexpected happened. Wily saved Megaman at the cost of his life. Terra destroyed his Mily machine with wily still in it. He then escaped before we could stop him. I still am surprised at Wily's change of heart. He still had some humanity left in him.

Suddenly, a voice comes from the entrance of the command center.

?: What you just said about Wily…is… is that true?

The doctors turned to see who it was. It was Zero standing in the entrance with a look of shock on his face having heard everything Dr. Light said.


End file.
